


Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

by cemxteryeyes



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gerard Way mentioned, Hayley Williams mentioned, M/M, POV First Person, Pete's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Mikey go out on a dinner date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

I look up at the clock and gasp as I realize it was already 6:15. How the fuck had I spent so long watching The Walking Dead? I'll bitch to Hayley for getting me into it later. Right now I had to get ready for my date. I only had 45 minutes to get ready and get to Mikey's house to take him to dinner.  
I decide to risk taking a shower since I was pretty sure I smelled like a dead cow. Didn't want to scare him off with my terrible body odor. While in the shower I thought about how the next few hours could make or break my life.  
I had had a crush on Mikey since I met him. He was new to the school along with his older brother, naturally shy so it must have been terrible for the fourteen year old, to be taken out of his familiar environment, which he was already uncomfortable with, and shoved into a new one.  
Me at the time was the self proclaimed punk asshole of the ninth grade so when I saw him sitting in my seat at the back of the classroom, hunched over, trying to look as small and unnoticeable as possible, I nearly whipped his ass, but the second he looked up at me with those beautiful honey colored eyes I melted, turning into a person I, nor the rest of the student body recognized. I smiled at the frightened boy, stuck out my hand, and said "Hi my name's Pete" Talk about ruining your reputation.  
By the beginning of my sophomore year I was known as "The Emo Kid That Everyone Hated" Halfway through my junior year I became "The Emo Fag Kid That Everyone Hated" and now over a year later I was "The Emo Fag Kid That Had A Chance To Date The Boy Of His Dreams"  
It took me three years to admit my feelings to him only to find out he felt the same. I just didn't want to fuck up anything between us.  
By the time I got out of the shower I only had 30 minutes left and it was a ten minute walk to Mikey's house so I needed to hurry my ass up. I quickly search through my closet to find some clothes that would be acceptable for a date, a plain white shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans that surprisingly had no holes in them, a gray hoodie, and some red Vans that didn't look too fucked up. Perfect.  
I quickly put on my outfit of choice then run back into the bathroom. I plug my hair straightener in and grab another towel to dry my hair off a little better, before picking up the straightener and straightening my hair so it at least looks decent. I grab the stick of eyeliner from the counter and apply it.  
After that I stand in the bathroom, admiring myself in the mirror. I had to admit I was pretty damn attractive.  
Suddenly I remember I had somewhere to be. I exit the bathroom and return to my bedroom to grab my phone and wallet. I look into the wallet to see how much money I had and was surprised to find an extra twenty dollars. Wow thanks mom. I head down the stairs to find my mother sitting on the couch reading some book called The Dove Keeper. I clear my throat to get her attention, she looks up. "Um, I'm going now" I tell her. She nods "Okay honey, just remember to be back by midnight." I nod and turn to leave. Right as I reached the front door I hear her voice again.  
"I love you Pete, good luck" I smile at the fact that I was lucky to having such a loving mother. "Love you too mom, bye" I call opening the door and stepping into the early spring air. It was already pretty dark so I had to be careful. Who knew what creeps were lurking around out here.  
I make it to the Way family residence in 10 minutes. I jog up the steps to the porch and stand in front of the door for a few moments. I was nervous as fuck. Finally after wondering if this was a good idea or not, almost texting Mikey telling him I wasn't feeling good, I just go for it and knock on the door three times. A minute later the door opens and there in front of me stands my beautiful Mikey Way.  
He like me has straightened his hair, but most of it is hidden under a beanie. He wears a black shirt and skinny jeans. On his feet are his usually old converse. He looked really good. "Hey" he says stepping on the porch and closing the door. "You... you look great" I mumble suddenly feeling like a bumbling idiot. "Thanks" Mikey says smiling "So do you" I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. "Um when do you need to be back by?" I ask still feeling like a complete fool. "Twelve" he answers "You?" "Same time" Mikey smiles again. "Great! Now come on lets go" He grabs my arm pulling me off his porch to the sidewalk.  
"So where are you taking me?" Mikey asks as we walk down the street together. "Well there's this Italian place a few blocks away that I thought you would like" I answer "Oh Maggiano's?" I nod. "I love that place" Mikey informs me "Great"  
We spend the rest of our walk talking about crap, school, comic books, bands. When we finally get there a nice looking waitress takes us to a special table I had called ahead and asked for. She gave us each a menu and asked us what we would like to drink. Mikey asked for a water and I did the same.  
While she was away Mikey chuckles. "What?" I ask curiously. "You got us a special table?" He says. "Well yeah, it's our first date, I wanted it to be special" I explain. Mikey opens his mouth to say something but right then our waitress decides to reappear with our drinks. "Thank you" I mumble as she sets them down in front of us. "No problem hun. Now what can I get the two of you lovely gentlemen tonight?" She asks. Mikey orders a chicken alfredo and I get some meat-free pasta dish, that I still can't pronounce the name of.  
The waitress leaves and comes back a few minutes later with a basket filled with garlic bread. Mikey and I each grab a piece and munch on them not quite meeting each other's eyes. We both finish but don't go for another piece in order to not ruin our appetites. I attempt to start a conversation.  
"So... um... Have you told Gerard about this yet?" Mikey shakes his head no. "I didn't want him to freak out until I was sure it was official" I nod understanding. Mikey's older brother was always super protective of him. Not long after that our food arrives. Our dinner goes smoothly until I accidentally drop my fork which causes Mikey to crack up and choke on a piece of chicken. I have to whack him on the back until it flies out of his mouth landing on the floor a few feet from our table. "Nice one" I tell and he just smiles and shakes his head.  
The waitress comes with our bill and thankfully I have enough to pay. At the bottom of the receipt I find a phone number. Must be the waitress's. Wow can't she tell Mikey and I are a couple? Ignorant bitch.  
Mikey and I leave and considering we have an hour and a half let we run to the local park. The place is empty except for a homeless man sleeping on the slide. Mikey and I sit on the swings and spend the next 70 minutes talking to each other more. I'm pretty sure we were being unnecessarily loud because the homeless dude gets up and leaves mumbling something about stupid teenagers. This of course causes us to double over laughing.  
When Mikey calls to my attention that we only have ten minutes left I decide that we should probably get going. Since Mikey's house is closer, we decide to go there first. We're nearly to his house when Mikey speaks up. "So um Pete?" "Hm?" He looked extremely uncomfortable and I was scared I had done something wrong. "I was just wondering, we should probably make it official so.... Will you be my boyfriend?" Oh thank god..... Wait what? Mikey was looking at me expectantly and then I got it. He asked me to be his boyfriend. "Oh my God Mikey, yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes" I exclaim turning toward him and hugging him tightly.  
I was so happy I could cry. In fact I think I did a little. I hope I didn't mess up my eyeliner. It took me a few seconds to realize we were at his house. "Pete?" Mikey asks "Yeah?" "I had a really good time tonight. Thank you" I was about to tell him it was nothing but he stops me by kissing me. Nothing intense just a quick peck on the lips but it meant the world to me.  
He just kissed me. Mikey fucking Way just kissed me. Mikey smiles obviously noticing how shocked I am. He wraps his long slender arms around my waist and hugs me. "Bye Pete" I mumble out a reply, probably saying something stupid and unintelligible. Mikey detaches himself from me and runs up the steps of his stairs and opens the door. He looks back one last time blowing me a kiss and closing the door.  
Even though I know it's not real, I grab his kiss from the air and hold it to my heart. I had him. He was mine.


End file.
